Harvey Boys Gang
The Harvey Boys Gang is a major criminal organzation located in London. They serve as the second most powerful gang in the city second only to the London Underground Crime Syndicate. They are also associated with the Syndicate. History The Harvey Boys Gang was founded in 1991 by career criminal and up and coming gangster Louis Harvey. Harvey named the gang after himself, and his main goals was to make the gang the most powerful criminal organzation in London. At the start of their existence, the gang only opreated in Molt Street and Central London. However as more and more people joined the gang, they began to expand all over the city. Many people began join including William P. Glendale who became the gang's consigliere and Harvey's personal advisor. In 2000, Sanjay Patterson joined the gang, and a few years later, Mr Big also joined the gang serving as one of their top security guards. It was also around this time, that the gang began an association with the London Underground Crime Syndicate. In 2009, Harvey met George Wonga former prime minister of Great Britian after the latter saved his life. George was given an offer to join the gang, and he agreed happily while also suggesting that his siblings Johnathan and Margret also get an offer to join. All three quickly excelled up the ranks each one of them became a caporeigme. Harvey offered their other brother Gabe who is a senior police officer a job in the gang, but he declined preferring his job as a policeman. Gabe did however become the gang's chief associate. It was also in 2009, that undercover police detective Sam Bramsberry infilrated the London Underground Crime Syndicate, and also began doing work with Harvey's gang. However, Harvey later found from Sam's handler Raymond Mak that he was a cop. Harvey took care of Sam, and this caused a rift to come between the Harvey Boys Gang and the LUCS. However, they soon began associating with each other again. These Days The Harvey Boys Gang still retain their position as London's second most powerful gang with the LUCS still being the most powerful. However, their dominance in the city is being threatened by a rival gang the O'Brady Gang after Johnathan accidentally spilt a beer on Matthew McGuire's motorbike. Matthew is a very annoying but high-ranking lieutenant of the O'Brady's, and he issued war against the Harvey Boys. John was able to settle this dispute by the means of a peace meeting, but then had his men steal a tomato ketchup truck belonging to the O'Brady's which began the very brief gang dispute known by the press as the 'Tomato Ketchup War.' The gang's both went to the matdresses, however it soon came to an end with the death of Matthew McGuire at the hands of William P. Glendale's men. With Matthew dead, the O'Bradys sued for peace with the Harvey Boys. Unbeknownest to Harvey, his caporeigmes are planning to kill him and every single one of his associates in the criminal underworld. The Wonga Family are aspiring to take down every gang in the city including the Harvey Boys, and completely take over London. So far, they have been arranging a massive one shot plan to kill all the gang leaders in the city. Their reigmes are not aware of their schemes, only their most trusted associates know about their plans. Professor John Marcus is aware of their plans to kill Harvey, and is willingly to help them out. But he is unware that they also plan on killing him and all of his allies as well. Luckily some of the men on their hitlist have already been taken care of including Matthew McGuire, George Large, and Mr Crane each one a high-ranking member of a seperate gang. Noteable Members *Louis Harvey (Boss/Founder) *Frankie Boyle (Underboss) *William P. Glendale (Consigliere) *George Wonga (Caporeigme) *Johnathan Wonga (Caporeigme) *Margret Wonga (Caporeigme) *Sanjay Patterson (Lieutenant) *Harris (Lieutenant) *Ainsley (Lieutenant) *Mr Big (Soldato and security guard) *Richard Tanner (Soldato) Associates *Gabe Wonga *Sam Bramsberry (deceased) *The Pope *Father Lampton Trivia *The Harvey Boys Gang's businesses include extortion, hitmen for hire, kidnappings, drug dealing, prosititution, human trafficking, and pretty much any other nasty gang businesses. *They have ties to the Longshore Union who serve as their top racket. *Though they opreate all over London, their most promiment areas are Central London, Chiswick, Molt Street, and Croydon. *Harvey as well as Frankie and William mainly occupy the gang's Central London branch. *They have been developing a reputation on the streets as the most pathetic gang. *Their emblem is a poiar bear due to them being Harvey's favourite animal. It is also because they are fieciours, and dangerous. *The gang are no apart of Harold Saxon's plot........................................ YET Gallery just the two of us .jpg|Two members of the Harvey Boys Gang groups of the hoola hoopie spaghetti.jpg|A large group of members of the gang ready salted crisps.jpg|Louis Harvey himself eddie's raja.jpg|The capos George, Margret, and Johnathan Wonga dke die.jpg|The gang's emblem Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:British Category:Gangs Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals